Routine endoscopy of the upper gastrointestinal tract requires that the oral cavity be kept free of secretions in order to prevent aspiration or hypoxia. Presently there are no devices which enable the physician, during endoscopy, to have easy access to the catheter; therefore, the catheter is often temporarily placed in a nurse's pocket, in a stretcher's intravenous pole receptacle, or under a patient's pillow.
It is a common practice for the individual patient to require a clean towel or disposable towelette beneath or near the left side of the face to absorb the secretions which are expectorated before suction can remove them. This leads to additional expense and is cost ineffective. It was because of the significant limitations of current routine endoscopic management of the oropharynx that the current device was conceived.
Finally, the presence of a multitude of interventions both therapeutic and diagnostic during endoscopy of the gastrointestinal tract has led to a proliferation of accessories, some of which are not within easy reach, and until now could not in some circumstances be held or anchored to the bedside pillow covering.